


Одноногая, очень одноногая собачка

by Barbara_Boom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, зарисовка, ретеллинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: автор охуел от «Джокера» и не выхуел обратно
Kudos: 2





	Одноногая, очень одноногая собачка

**Author's Note:**

> написано на goretober-2019 в последний день, тема серийное или массовое убийство

— А ты уверен, что ты станешь хорошим преподавателем? — спрашивает мама. — Ты знаешь, каждый факультет требует особенного подхода. Особенно, ты знаешь, слизеринцы.

Мама не слушает, что он отвечает. Она смотрит "Корри", и по её лицу скачут голубоватые отблески; на экране ругаются Стэн и Хильда, и может быть, их развалившийся брак удастся спасти, и может быть, у них будет новый сын, ещё лучше прежнего, и впереди ещё тысяч пять серий.

~~  
— Да вы задрали со своими Поттерами! — взрывается Петтигрю. — Я ничего не знаю, так же, как и вы, ясно? А ты иди штанишки постирай, а то дядя Сириус к потолку приклеит.

Прибегает Бран, который до прошлого года дружил с Блэком-младшим, начинается ор и перестрелка, и Снейп неслышно ускользает на кухню, поближе к еде.

~~  
В классе его встречает взрыв громового хохота. Наверняка Голдштейн, опять демонстрировал прилипалам сценку "Сопливус кверх ногами на фоне озёрного пейзажа". Плохо учить тех, кто ненамного тебя младше. Плохо, что сэр Мосли не перебил всех евреев — Снейп мысленно вырезает Голдштейну на лбу шестиконечную звезду, и это помогает пережить ещё один урок.

— Я не могу больше преподавать, Альбус, — говорит Снейп. — Я ненавижу всех.  
— Ты знаешь, Северус, — отвечает Дамблдор, — нам тут форму шестнадцать спустили, заполнишь за себя и за Горация, ладно?

~~  
— Я понимаю, что тебе временами свойственна излишняя осторожность, — улыбается Люциус и взмахом руки прекращает снейповские попытки возразить, — но тем не менее держи. Это подарок.

На стол ложится тяжёлый мешок, Снейп извлекает из него маггловское оружие и не знает, куда бежать. Эйвери будет смеяться: Снейп шесть раз уклонялся от рейдов и заслужил почётного труса; Люциус откажется объяснять, не к Петтигрю же? Снейп плетётся в маггловскую библиотеку.

~~  
— Просто прими, что девчонка тебя не полюбит, — говорит мама. — Судьба у тебя такая.  
— Мы бы хотели учиться у компетентного преподавателя, сэр, — говорит гриффиндорский староста.  
— Где форма шестнадцать, Северус? — спрашивает Слагхорн.  
— Лимонную дольку? — говорит Альбус.

За завтраком Снейп неторопливо кладёт на стол нож и вилку, достаёт из кармана то ли пистолет, то ли револьвер (так и не выучил, тупица) и открывает огонь.

Первая пуля входит точно в лоб Голдштейну, и Снейп успевает почувствовать гордость.


End file.
